Lymphocytes are one of many types of white blood cells produced in the bone marrow during the process of hematopoiesis. There are two major populations of lymphocytes: B lymphocytes (B cells) and T lymphocytes (T cells). The lymphocytes of particular interest herein are B cells.
B cells mature within the bone marrow and leave the marrow expressing an antigen-binding antibody on their cell surface. When a naive B cell first encounters the antigen for which its membrane-bound antibody is specific, the cell begins to divide rapidly and its progeny differentiate into memory B cells and effector cells called “plasma cells.” Memory B cells have a longer life span and continue to express membrane-bound antibody with the same specificity as the original parent cell. Plasma cells do not produce membrane-bound antibody but instead produce the antibody in a form that can be secreted. Secreted antibodies are the major effector molecule of humoral immunity.
B cell-related disorders include, but are not limited to, malignant lymphoma (Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma, NHL), multiple myeloma, and chronic lymphocytic leukemia (CLL, B cell leukemia (CD5+ B lymphocytes). Non-Hodgkin's lymphomas (NHLs), a heterogeneous group of cancers principally arising from B lymphocytes, represent approximately 4% of all newly diagnosed cancers (Jemal, A. et al., CA-Cancer J Clin, 52: 23-47, (2002)). Aggressive NHL comprises approximately 30-40% of adult NHL (Harris, N. L. et al., Hematol. J. 1:53-66 (2001)) and includes diffuse large B-cell lymphoma (DLBCL), mantle cell lymphoma (MCL), peripheral T-cell lymphoma, and anaplastic large cell lymphoma. Frontline combination chemotherapy cures less than half of the patients with aggressive NHL, and most patients eventually succumb to their disease (Fisher, R. I. Semin. Oncol. 27(suppl 12): 2-8 (2000)).
B cell-related disorders also include autoimmune diseases. Autoimmune diseases remain clinically important diseases in humans. As the name implies, autoimmune diseases act through the body's own immune system. While the pathological mechanisms differ among individual types of autoimmune diseases, one general mechanism involves the binding of certain antibodies (referred to herein as self-reactive antibodies or autoantibodies) to the body's endogenous proteins. Physicians and scientists have identified more than 70 clinically distinct autoimmune diseases, including rheumatoid arthritis, multiple sclerosis, vasculitis, immune-mediated diabetes, and lupus such as systemic lupus erythematosus. While many autoimmune diseases are rare—affecting fewer than 200,000 individuals—collectively, these diseases afflict millions of Americans, an estimated five percent of the population, with women disproportionately affected by most diseases. The chronic nature of these diseases leads to an immense social and financial burden.
Cytotoxic agents which target B cell surface antigens are an important focus of B cell-related cancer therapies. One such B cell surface antigen is CD20. Rituximab (Rituxan; Genentech, Inc. (South San Francisco, Calif.) and IDEC Pharmaceutical Corp. (San Diego, Calif.)), a chimeric (mouse/human) anti-CD20 monoclonal antibody, was the first therapeutic antibody approved by the United States Food and Drug Administration for treatment of relapsed or refractory low-grade or follicular NHL (Leonard, J. P. et al., Clin. Canc. Res. 10:5327-5334 (2004)).
Other B-cell antigens, such as CD19, CD22, and CD52, represent targets of therapeutic potential for treatment of lymphoma (Grillo-Lopez A. J. et al., Curr Pharm Biotechnol, 2:301-11, (2001)). CD22 is a 135-kDa B-cell-restricted sialoglycoprotein expressed on the B-cell surface only at the mature stages of differentiation (Dorken, B. et al., J. Immunol. 136:4470-4479 (1986)). The predominant form of CD22 in humans is CD22beta which contains seven immunoglobulin superfamily domains in the extracellular domain (FIG. 1) (Wilson, G. L. et al., J. Exp. Med. 173:137-146 (1991)). A variant form, CD22 alpha, lacks immunoglobulin superfamily domains 3 and 4 (Stamenkovic, I. and Seed, B., Nature 345:74-77 (1990)). Ligand-binding to human CD22 has been shown to be associated with immunoglobulin superfamily domains 1 and 2 (also referred to as epitopes 1 and 2) (Engel, P. et al., J. Exp. Med. 181:1581-1586, 1995).
In B-cell NHL, CD22 expression ranges from 91% to 99% in the aggressive and indolent populations, respectively (Cesano, A. et al., Blood 100:350a (2002)). CD22 may function both as a component of the B-cell activation complex (Sato, S. et al., Semin. Immunol. 10:287-296 (1998)) and as an adhesion molecule (Engel, Pl t al., J. Immunol. 150:4719-4732 (1993)). The B cells of CD22-deficient mice have a shorter life span and enhanced apoptosis, which suggests a key role of this antigen in B-cell survival (Otipoby, K. L. et al., Nature (Lond) 384:634-637 (1996)). After binding with its natural ligand(s) or antibodies, CD22 is rapidly internalized, providing a potent costimulatory signal in primary B cells and proapoptotic signals in neoplastic B cells (Sato, S. et al., Immunity 5:551-562 (1996)).
Anti-CD22 antibodies have been studied as potential therapies for B cell cancers and other B cell proliferative diseases. Such anti-CD22 antibodies include RFB4 Mansfield, E. et al., Blood 90:2020-2026 (1997)), CMC-544 (DiJoseph, J. F., Blood 103:1807-1814 (2004)) and LL2 (Pawlak-Byczkowska, E. J. et al., Cancer Res. 49:4568-4577 (1989)). The LL2 antibody (formerly called HPB-2) is an IgG2a mouse monoclonal antibody directed against the CD22 antigen (Pawlak-Byczkowska, E. J. et al. (1989), supra). In vitro immunohistological evaluations demonstrated reactivity of the LL2 antibody with 50 of 51 B-cell NHL specimens tested, but not with other malignancies or normal nonlymphoid tissues (Pawlak-Byczkowska (1989), supra; Stein, R. et al., Cancer Immunol. Immunother. 37:293-298 (1993)).
The use of antibody-drug conjugates for the local delivery of cytotoxic or cytostatic agents, i.e. drugs to kill or inhibit tumor cells in the treatment of cancer (Syrigos and Epenetos (1999) Anticancer Research 19:605-614; Niculescu-Duvaz and Springer (1997) Adv. Drg Del. Rev. 26:151-172; U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,278) allows targeted delivery of the drug moiety to tumors, and intracellular accumulation therein, where systemic administration of these unconjugated drug agents may result in unacceptable levels of toxicity to normal cells as well as the tumor cells sought to be eliminated (Baldwin et al., (1986) Lancet pp. (Mar. 15, 1986):603-05; Thorpe, (1985) “Antibody Carriers Of Cytotoxic Agents In Cancer Therapy: A Review,” in Monoclonal Antibodies '84: Biological And Clinical Applications, A. Pinchera et al. (ed.s), pp. 475-506). Maximal efficacy with minimal toxicity is sought thereby. Both polyclonal antibodies and monoclonal antibodies have been reported as useful in these strategies (Rowland et al., (1986) Cancer Immunol. Immunother., 21:183-87). Drugs used in these methods include daunomycin, doxorubicin, methotrexate, and vindesine (Rowland et al., Cancer Immunol. Immunother. 21:183-87 (1986)). Toxins used in antibody-toxin conjugates include bacterial toxins such as diphtheria toxin, plant toxins such as ricin, small molecule toxins such as geldanamycin (Kerr et al (1997) Bioconjugate Chem. 8(6):781-784; Mandler et al (2000) Journal of the Nat. Cancer Inst. 92(19):1573-1581; Mandler et al (2000) Bioorganic & Med. Chem. Letters 10: 1025-1028; Mandler et al (2002) Bioconjugate Chem. 13:786-791), maytansinoids (EP 1391213; Liu et al., (1996) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 93:8618-8623), and calicheamicin (Lode et al (1998) Cancer Res. 58:2928; Hinman et al (1993) Cancer Res. 53:3336-3342). The toxins may effect their cytotoxic and cytostatic effects by mechanisms including tubulin binding, DNA binding, or topoisomerase inhibition (Meyer, D. L. and Senter, P. D. “Recent Advances in Antibody Drug Conjugates for Cancer Therapy” in Annual Reports in Medicinal Chemistry, Vol 38 (2003) Chapter 23, 229-237). Some cytotoxic drugs tend to be inactive or less active when conjugated to large antibodies or protein receptor ligands.
ZEVALIN® (ibritumomab tiuxetan, Biogen/Idec) is an antibody-radioisotope conjugate composed of a murine IgG1 kappa monoclonal antibody directed against the CD20 antigen found on the surface of normal and malignant B lymphocytes and 111In or 90Y radioisotope bound by a thiourea linker-chelator (Wiseman et al (2000) Eur. Jour. Nucl. Med. 27(7):766-77; Wiseman et al (2002) Blood 99(12):4336-42; Witzig et al (2002) J. Clin. Oncol. 20(10):2453-63; Witzig et al (2002) J. Clin. Oncol. 20(15):3262-69). Although ZEVALIN has activity against B-cell non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma (NHL), administration results in severe and prolonged cytopenias in most patients. MYLOTARG™ (gemtuzumab ozogamicin, Wyeth Pharmaceuticals), an antibody drug conjugate composed of a hu CD33 antibody linked to calicheamicin, was approved in 2000 for the treatment of acute myeloid leukemia by injection (Drugs of the Future (2000) 25(7):686; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,970,198; 5,079,233; 5,585,089; 5,606,040; 5,693,762; 5,739,116; 5,767,285; 5,773,001). Cantuzumab mertansine (Immunogen, Inc.), an antibody drug conjugate composed of the huC242 antibody linked via the disulfide linker SPP to the maytansinoid drug moiety, DM1, is being developed for the treatment of cancers that express CanAg antigen, such as colon, pancreatic, gastric, and others. MLN-2704 (Millennium Pharm., BZL Biologics, Immunogen Inc.), an antibody drug conjugate composed of the anti-prostate specific membrane antigen (PSMA) monoclonal antibody linked to the maytansinoid drug moiety, DM1, is under development for the potential treatment of prostate tumors. The same maytansinoid drug moiety, DM1, was linked through a non-disulfide linker, SMCC, to a mouse murine monoclonal antibody, TA.1 (Chari et al. (1992) Cancer Research 52:127-131). This conjugate was reported to be 200-fold less potent than the corresponding disulfide linker conjugate. The SMCC linker was considered therein to be “noncleavable.”
Several short peptidic compounds have been isolated from the marine mollusk, Dolabella auricularia, and found to have biological activity (Pettit et al (1993) Tetrahedron 49:9151; Nakamura et al (1995) Tetrahedron Letters 36:5059-5062; Sone et al (1995) Journal Org Chem. 60:4474). Analogs of these compounds have also been prepared, and some were found to have biological activity (for a review, see Pettit et al (1998) Anti-Cancer Drug Design 13:243-277). For example, auristatin E (U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,483) is a synthetic analogue of the marine natural product Dolastatin 10, an agent that inhibits tubulin polymerization by binding to the same site on tubulin as the anticancer drug vincristine (G. R. Pettit, (1997) Prog. Chem. Org. Nat. Prod. 70:1-79). Dolastatin 10, auristatin PE, and auristatin E are linear peptides having four amino acids, three of which are unique to the dolastatin class of compounds, and a C-terminal amide.
The auristatin peptides, auristain E (AE) and monomethylauristatin (MMAE), synthetic analogs of dolastatin, were conjugated to: (i) chimeric monoclonal antibodies cBR96 (specific to Lewis Y on carcinomas); (ii) cAC10 which is specific to CD30 on hematological malignancies (Klussman, et al (2004), Bioconjugate Chemistry 15(4):765-773; Doronina et al (2003) Nature Biotechnology 21(7):778-784; “Monomethylvaline Compounds Capable of Conjugation to Ligands”; Francisco et al (2003) Blood 102(4): 1458-1465; US 2004/0018194; (iii) anti-CD20 antibodies such as Rituxan® (rituximab) (WO 04/032828) for the treatment of CD20-expressing cancers and immune disorders; (iv) anti-EphB2 antibodies 2H9 and anti-IL-8 for treatment of colorectal cancer (Mao, et al (2004) Cancer Research 64(3):781-788); (v) E-selectin antibody (Bhaskar et al (2003) Cancer Res. 63:6387-6394); and (vi) other anti-CD30 antibodies (WO 03/043583). Monomethylauristatin (MMAE) has also been conjugated to 2H9, an antibody against EphB2R which is a type 1 TM tyrosine kinase receptor with close homology between mouse and human, and is over-expressed in colorectal cancer cells (Mao et al (2004) Cancer Res. 64:781-788).
Monomethylauristatin MMAF, a variant of auristatin E (MMAE) with a phenylalanine at the C-terminus (U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,237; U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,431), has been reported to be less potent than MMAE, but more potent when conjugated to monoclonal antibodies (Senter et al, Proceedings of the American Association for Cancer Research, Volume 45, Abstract Number 623, presented Mar. 28, 2004). Auristatin F phenylene diamine (AFP); a phenylalanine variant of MMAE was linked to an anti-CD70 mAb, 1F6, through the C-terminus of 1F6 via a phenylene diamine spacer (Law et al, Proceedings of the American Association for Cancer Research, Volume 45, Abstract Number 625, presented Mar. 28, 2004).
Anti-CD22 antibody-toxin conjugates have also been studied as potential therapeutic compounds. For example, early reports described ricin A chain-containing immunotoxins directed against anti-CD22 as potential anti-cancer agents (May, R. D. et al., Chemical Abstracts 106(21): 168656x pages 35-36 (1987); Ghetie, M. A. et al., Cancer Research 48:2610-2617 (1988); and Amlot, P. L. et al., Blood 82(9):2624-2633 (1993)). Where the toxin was a radioisotope, Epratuzumab, the humanized (CDR-grafted) IgG1 version of LL2, has shown evidence of therapeutic activity for the radioimmunoconjugate (Juweid, M. E. et al., Clin. Cancer Res. 5 (Suppl 10):3292s-3303s (1999); Griffiths, G. L. et al., J. Nucl. Med. 44:77-84 (2003); Linden, O. et al., Clin. Cancer Res. 5(suppl 10):3287s-3291s (1999)).
There exists a need in the art for additional drugs to treat various B cell-related cancers such as lymphomas such as non-Hodgkin's lymphoma and other B cell proliferative disorders. Particularly useful drugs for this purpose include B cell targeted anti-CD22 antibody-drug conjugates having a significantly lower toxicity, yet useful therapeutic efficiency. These and other limitations and problems of the past are addressed by the present invention.
The recitation of any reference in this application is not an admission that the reference is prior art to this application. All references cited herein, including patents, patent applications and publications, are incorporated by reference in their entirety.